martial_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Nanyun Wang
Nanyung Wang was an exorbitantly rich and powerful man of the South Horizon Region. He was at the 3rd Life Destruction, thus, he is a peak power in the South Region. This Nanyun Wang seemed to incomparably long for an emperor’s life. He built a palace and filled it with a harem of 3000 beautiful concubines. On the body of each of these women, he had placed a restricting spell. Every day, Nanyun Wang would summoned four or five concubines into his palace to serve him. When he travelled, he would have golden guards clearing his way and a bevy of beautiful maids attending to his every need. However, this Nanyun Wang had always been a martial artist of the demonic path who followed his heart. Thus, all of this reckless behavior didn’t affect his heart of martial arts. Entrance Normally, he has a grand entrance whenever he enters the fray. In a moment, waves of melodious tunes and drumbeats would come from the sky. A luxurious and somewhat overly fancy spirit boat was slowly headed their way, being pulled by nine Winged Flood Dragons. These nine Winged Flood Dragons had feathers as long as swords, and also looked like Hornless Dragons. Obviously, they had a very rich Flood Dragon bloodline, and they were all equal to extreme Xiantian masters. Around the golden spirit boat, there were also over a dozen Xiantian warriors in shining golden armor and a group of musicians playing different instruments. Behind them were beautiful maids that were also at the Xiantian realm. This way of travelling left anyone stunned. It was simply like how the heavenly gods in the stories he had read as a child chupa eu. Description Nanyun Wang looked to be a middle-aged man. He wore a nine-claw imperial robe and a golden purple jade belt at his waist. As he stepped down from the spirit boat, he was holding a white-dressed fairy-like beauty in each arm. Although he had said words of apology, this old fellow’s bright red face obviously didn’t hold a single bit of apology. Not just that, but the two beauties had faces like peach blossoms. Their faces were flushed red with blood as if they were shy about being in the open. Their skimpy clothes even had sections that were exposed; it wasn’t hard to imagine just what this old man was doing to them with his hands. Nanyun Wang had a very great ambition. Among most of the elders in the South Horizon Region, the truth was that they had already completed their contingency plans to die in the Life Destruction realm. But Nanyun Wang was not willing! The Life Destruction boundary was truly an inestimable test of suffering and resilience on a martial artist’s mind and soul. If they crossed it, then they could become a Peerless Emperor that lived for 10,000 years. But, if they failed, they could also turn into ash that disappeared with the wind. He wished to become an Emperor, towards the peak of the world. Story It was said Nanyun Wang was originally a martial artist from the common mortal world and lived a bleak and desolate life. However, he seemed to have encountered some sort of heaven defying chance, and experienced a meteoric rise to glory. Afterwards, he joined a third-grade sect within the South Sea. Because of Nanyun Wang’s overwhelming talent, that third-grade sect had placed the utmost importance on him, not sparing any resources in raising him. They hoped that one day in the future, Nanyun Wang would soar into the heavens and lead their sect to becoming a fourth-grade sect. However… every so often, a sect’s destiny simply wasn’t equal to the destiny of its geniuses. Nanyun Wang had amazing talent. However, as a result of his talent being too high, when Nanyun Wang was at the Xiantian realm, he had provoked a great number of Revolving Core masters, finally bringing a calamity onto his sect. That third-grade sect was completely obliterated, and as for Nanyun Wang, he managed to escape, growing until he became a third stage Life Destruction powerhouse. Trivia * Ex-Genius 3rd grade sect - his sect die by his fault * Harem 3000 concubines * He was a loner and had no sect, only slaves of men and mostly women. But the sheer size of his 'organization' was as large as a country. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Allies Category:Human Race Category:Sky Spill Continent Category:South Horizon Region Category:Life Destruction